עין דור המקראית
ימין|ממוזער|250px|נחלות שבטי ישראל עין דור, או עין דֹאר, הייתה עיר מקראית של שבט מנשה בנחלת שבט יששכר, והוזכרה בספר יהושע. י"ז,א'-י"א הקרב בעין דור (לא מהויקיפדיה העברית) בספר תהילים במזמור הפותח במילים: "שיר מזמור לאסף", הוזכר עין דור כזירת קרב ספר תהילים,פ"ג,א'-י"א כנראה מדובר בזירת הקרב בין בני-ישראל לבין מדיין שהיה בין מעיין עין חרוד לבין הר תבור . רשי כתב על הפסוק: נשמדו בעין דאר - איני יודע איזו מן המלחמות היתה בעין דאר של גדעון ("וַיַּשְׁכֵּם יְרֻבַּעַל הוּא גִדְעוֹן, וְכָל-הָעָם אֲשֶׁר אִתּוֹ, וַיַּחֲנוּ, עַל-עֵין חֲרֹד; וּמַחֲנֵה מִדְיָן הָיָה-לוֹ מִצָּפוֹן, מִגִּבְעַת הַמּוֹרֶה בָּעֵמֶק ספר שופטים, ז', א' . או של ברק בָּאוּ מְלָכִים, נִלְחָמוּ, אָז נִלְחֲמוּ מַלְכֵי כְנַעַן, בְּתַעְנַךְ עַל-מֵי מְגִדּוֹ; שם, ה', י"ט . במצודת דוד נאמר : נשמדו בעין דאר - על מדין . הפרשן ראב"ע אף הוא סבר :עין דאר - אולי נקרא כן בעבור שגדעון משם. רד"ק פירש:נשמדו בעין דאר - על מדין הוא אומר,ואע"פ שלא נזכר בספר שופטים, ויש המפרשים (ראה רש"י) כי על מלחמת סיסרא הוא אומר. הפרשן ר' מנחם המאירי סבר כי מדובר במלחמת סיסרא, שכן בנחלות השבטים עין דאר נזכרה יחד עם תענך ומגידו ספר יהושע, י"ז,י"א ושתי האחרונות הוזכרו בשירת דבורה. עין דור=אנדורה ? בבלוג של דוד אסף מצאתי את הרשימה הבאה :על דעת המקום: מה עושה דבורה הנביאה באנדורה ? הסתבר כי יש קשר, אבל כנראה בין מלחמת גדעון במדין, שהיתה בין מעין חרוד והר-תבור ליד עין דור (בלע"ז:Andorra). והנה תיאור האירוע, אשר הביא לקריאת שם המדינה הננסית בשם תנכ"י: בשנת 801 יצא צבאו של קרל הגדול כנגד צבא הַמּוּרִים (כינוים של המוסלמים, שליטי ספרד בעת ההיא), שנערך במרום הרי הפירנאים לפלישה אל אירופה. בעקבות נצחונו עליהם, בקרב עקוב מדם, נכבשה כל ארץ קַטַלוֹנְיָה. מלכיה הנוצרים של השושלת הַקָּרוֹלִינְגִית, שנודעו בהתרפקותם על ספר התנ"ך ואף היו בהם שעלו לרגל אל ארץ הקודש, דימו את שדה הקרב לאותו כתוב בספר תהלים ולפיכך כינו את המקום 'Andorra' (אַנְדוֹרָּה) – בעקבות תעתיק השם 'עין דור' בנוסח הלטיני של ספר תהלים. כך נושאת עד היום בשמה אותה נסיכות, שהיא גם מקלט מס ידוע, הנמצאת בחזקתן של ספרד וצרפת. ולהלן המקור בתהילים עם פרשני המקרא: בספר תהילים במזמור הפותח במילים: "שיר מזמור לאסף", הוזכר עין דור כזירת קרב ( ספר תהילים,פ"ג,א'-י"א)- להלן: א שִׁיר מִזְמוֹר לְאָסָף . ב אֱלֹהִים אַל-דֳּמִי-לָךְ; אַל-תֶּחֱרַשׁ וְאַל-תִּשְׁקֹט אֵל . י עֲשֵׂה-לָהֶם כְּמִדְיָן; כְּסִיסְרָא כְיָבִין, בְּנַחַל קִישׁוֹן. ( הובא בשירת דבורה) יא נִשְׁמְדוּ בְעֵין-דֹּאר; הָיוּ דֹּמֶן, לָאֲדָמָה.(המשך: שירת דבורה או מלחמת גדעון) יב שִׁיתֵמוֹ נְדִיבֵימוֹ, כְּעֹרֵב וְכִזְאֵב; וּכְזֶבַח וּכְצַלְמֻנָּע, כָּל-נְסִיכֵימוֹ . פסוק י"ב מתאר את זירת הקרב בין בני-ישראל לבין מדין שהיה בין מעיין עין חרוד לבין הר תבור . פרשן המקרא רש"י ביאר את הפסוק: ' נִשְׁמְדוּ בְעֵין-דֹּאר' - "איני יודע איזו מן המלחמות היתה בעין דאר" * של גדעון שנאמר: "וַיַּשְׁכֵּם יְרֻבַּעַל הוּא גִדְעוֹן, וְכָל-הָעָם אֲשֶׁר אִתּוֹ, וַיַּחֲנוּ, עַל-עֵין חֲרֹד; וּמַחֲנֵה מִדְיָן הָיָה-לוֹ מִצָּפוֹן, מִגִּבְעַת הַמּוֹרֶה בָּעֵמֶק ( ספר שופטים, ז', א',ט') * או של ברק ברק בן אבינועם ודבורה הנביאה שנאמר:" בָּאוּ מְלָכִים, נִלְחָמוּ, אָז נִלְחֲמוּ מַלְכֵי כְנַעַן, בְּתַעְנַךְ עַל-מֵי מְגִדּוֹ;( שם, ה', י"ט,ט'). בפרוש "מצודת דוד" נאמר : נשמדו בעין דאר - על מדין . הפרשן רבי אבן עזרא אף הוא סבר :עין דאר - אולי נקרא כן בעבור שגדעון משם. רד"ק פירש:נשמדו בעין דאר - על מדין הוא אומר, ואע"פ שלא נזכר בספר שופטים, ויש המפרשים (ראה רש"י) כי על מלחמת סיסרא הוא אומר. הפרשן ר' מנחם המאירי סבר כי מדובר במלחמת סיסרא, שכן בנחלות השבטים עין דאר נזכרה יחד עם תענך ומגידו ( ספר יהושע, י"ז,י"א ) ושתי האחרונות הוזכרו בשירת דבורה. יהודה זיו מצטט תגובה שקבל :מ"אוצרת הארכיון הלאומי של אנדורה, הגברת סוּזָאנָה וֶלָה פַּלוֹמָארֶס (שהיום היא שרת התרבות של מדינת-כיס זו!) – והיא השיבה לי בדואר חוזר ספר עב-כרס, בן יותר מ-1130 עמוד, שעיקרו תצלום המקור (משנת 1748) בכתב-ידו של המחבר עצמו, אַנְטוֹנִי פִיטֶר-אִי-רוֹסֶל, ומטבע הדברים בלשון הקטלאנית, המדוברת שם. אך די היה לי בדפדוף מהיר בפרק, הדן במקור שמה של 'אנדורה', ללמוד ממראה מקום בשולי אחד העמודים, המפנה אל ספר תהילים, כי 'שרי צבאו של קרל הגדול, שכבשו בשנת 801 את כל ארץ קטאלוניה מידי ה'מוּרִים', נחלו כאן ניצחון מכריע אשר דמה בעיניהם לכתוב בתהילים: 'נשמדו בעֵין-דֹּאר, היו דֹּמֶן לאדמה' (פ"ג:11) - והוא שגרם להם להכתיר גם את שדה הקרב בקטאלוניה בשם "Andorra" ("עֵין-דּוֹרָה")... בעלת האוב על פי המובא בספר שמואל, ישבה בעין דור בעלת האוב. שאול המלך בא אליה מחופש והסתיר את זהותו, להתייעצות טרם צאתו לקרב בגייסות הפלשתים, קרב שתוצאותיו הקשות היו ידועות מראש. הוא ביקש ממנה שתעלה את רוחו של שמואל הנביא באמצעות כוחותיההמאגיים, אף שפעולה זו נאסרה בממלכתו והעוברים עליה היו צפויים להוצאה להורג. ספר שמואל א',כ"ח,א' הכפר הערבי thumb|ימין|300px|Endor. Endor. Endur. People engaged in daily activities outside stone, residential buildings of a section of Ein-dor.This photograph is not part of the Detroit publishing photochrom collection. American Colony (Jerusalem). Photo Dept., photographer. Taken between 1900 and 1910. בעת החדשה זוהה עין דור המקראי בכפר הערבי אִנְדוּר למרגלות גבעת המורה בעמק יזרעאל. יצוגיים בתרבות הישראלית בספרות העברית החדשה הוזכר עין דור וביקורו של שאול המלך בשירו של המשורר שאול טשרניחובסקי "בעין דור", הפותח במילים: קיבוץ עין דור בשנת 1947, בסמוך לאתר שזוהה כעין דור המקראי, הוקם קיבוץ עין דור. מייסדיו היו חניכי תנועת הנוער "השומר הצעיר". הקיבוץ השתייך לתנועה הקיבוצית המיישבת קיבוץ הארצי. לקריאה נוספת * יהודה זיו נקרא למערה - ונשאל את פיה! : שורשי המסורות על עין-דור ומערת בעלת האוב, בהר ובשפלה ובערבה, תשס"ט-2009, עמ' 181-198. * יהודה קלאי, עין דור, ארץ-ישראל, 16, תשמ"ב-1982, עמ' 168-170. ‬ * הערך: עין דאר, עין דור, לכסיקון מקראי, (עורכים: מנחם סוליאלי, משה ברכוז), א-ב, תל אביב: הוצאת דביר, תשכ"ה-1965, עמ' 822. * יוחנן אהרוני, אטלס כרטא לתקופת המקרא, ירושלים: הוצאת כרטא, 1974. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:נחלת שבט יששכר קטגוריה:אתרי המקרא קטגוריה:עמק יזרעאל